Open Your Eyes
by Amaris Sirtsema
Summary: You never know what you'll wake up to. 14 year old Alice Kralea woke up to realize she opening someone else's eyes! She's 25 now and a state alchemist who doesn't even know alchemy. Wow, sucks to be her, or whoever she now is. Possible RoyXOC Andor EdXOC


**Open Your Eyes**

Chapter One: Kasia

_Sub Title: This can't be me_

**Full Summary:** _The beauty of falling asleep is that you never know what you'll wake up to, literally. Alice Kralea learned this the hard way, waking up to find she was opening the eyes of someone else! She was once a tall, 14 year old and average looking girl. Now, she's shorter, older and doesn't look anything like she did before. She's even a state alchemist, but the problem is: she doesn't know what alchemy is. She doesn't know anything. So how does she cope with this brand new life? _

_Not very well. (Possible EdXOC and RoyXOC. If so, here's the rest of summary)_

_And if anything could get worse, this had to be it: she fell in love. That's supposed to be great, not weird. Why was it weird?_

_Her younger self fell for a certain blond boy, Edward Elric, age 15..._

_Her new, older self?_

_Fell in love with Roy Mustang, a 29 year old._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I enjoyed making that preview -nods-.**

**Yet, sadly, in the future I shall change my mind and say "What the hell were you thinking, you moron?!".**

**Just wait, it'll happen.**

**Anyways, this story was not originally gonna be a fanfiction. I'm not just spewing out random stories now. **

**So, why did I make this instead of updating Angel of Alchemy like I should be doing?**

**1: Writer's Block for Angel of Alchemy.**

**2: Thought it would be fun.**

**3: Class project. Freewrite time, subject: What if you woke up with a new name and a new **_**life**_

**Number three is the main reason. I started writing out of boredom and then said "Hey, why not turn this into fanfiction?"**

**Sadly, this is not the version I was originally writing. Why? Because the orignal had to be "Censored" for class (thus it sucked and it's not so sad that I didn't use it). So, I rewrote it here on fanfiction! Same ideas, though, just more detailed.**

**And this will be in 1st person (aka, "Alice's" point of view...although her name is no longer Alice but you get the point...).**

**And...I'M TURNING 13 SOON! WHOOOOOOT!**

**Okay, my rant's over. You can read.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud banging came from somewhere, ringing loudly in my ears until my head ached. I didn't know where it was coming from, since I had just been awoken from my sleep from it moments ago.

"Stupid nighbors..." I muttered, rolling onto my side. I felt the sun come through my window, warming my face pleasently.

It didn't occur to me I didn't have a window there.

"Damn it, Kasia! Get the hell up!" a man shouted. I muttered a few curses angrily, pulling the covers over my head. The banging continued.

"Kasia!" he called out again. I slowly started to come to my senses, although just enough to realize the man was banging on my house's door.

_Crazy moron..._ I thought bitterly. _I'm not this Kasia, already! Go away..._

I heard a loud bang, sounding somewhat like an explosion. I bolted upright, the covers falling away from my face to reveal my wide eyes.

I screamed loudly, finding that my door had caught fire. I stopped screaming as the flames died away arubtly, making my blink in surprise. A man was at the door, glaring at me harshly.

His hair was jet black, matching his eyes which were a cold onyx. He wore a blue uniform of some kind, his arm outstretched like he was going to snap his fingers which revealed he wore white gloves with insignias of some kind stitched into them. His hair was slightly messed up, meaning he most likely got up not too long ago.

That didn't matter, though. The fact was, there was a man, an _older_ man, who somehow caught my door on fire and marched into my bedroom.

Yeah, you'd scream too.

"What the hell?!" I screamed, scrambling to the other side of my bed backwards, farther away from the man. I fell over when I didn't find the wall my bed had been next to for so many years.

"Damn it, Kasia! You're late, which makes me late since my car broke down! I came over here to ask for a ride, and you're not even dressed yet!" the man shouted furiously. I groaned in pain, my legs still on the bed while the rest of my body was on the floor in an uncomfortable posistion. Not to mention I had a throbbing headache.

And my name isn't Kasia, it's Alice Kralea.

A-l-i-c-e K-r-a-l-e-a.

I composed myself, swinging my legs to the floor and sitting upright just enough to warily peek over my bed at the man. He had lowered his arm so his hands were at his sides, clenched into fists.

"A ride?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing.

I was _fourteen_. I still had two years before I got my license!

"Yes, a _ride_." the man said, glowering.

It was silent a moment before he sighed, running his gloved fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore." he muttered unhappily. "It's already too late to get there. Just get dressed so we can go." he said, opening his eyes to look at me. He didn't _appear_ mad anymore, just tired.

"Where do you keep your coffee?" he asked. I gawked a moment, believing this man was crazy or something. I then realized he was waiting for an answer.

I shrugged, not trusting my voice. He sighed again, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

"And I thought you were organized." he then turned, walking out the door frame (seeing how the door was just burned wood, now) all the while muttering something about a hawkeye going to murder him for being late.

I waited until he was gone before standing up, taking in my surroundings with weak knees.

My bed was bigger, no longer a small twin size for one but a queen sized bed for two. The window was no longer on the left wall but on the front wall where my original bed had once been placed against. My once green carpet was now crimson, as were the once green curtains that hung over the moved window.

The color of the burned door couldn't be recognized anymore.

There was another door, also crimson, that led to another room of some sort. I just remembered that a door had never been there before. There was also a closet. Go figure, it was crimson, too. Not to mention I never had a closet, just drawers that were now nowhere to be seen.

The only thing that remained the same were the colorless, white walls and light on the ceiling. That's it. Even the clock on my wall which was once green was now crimson.

I bit my lip as a nervous habit, slowly trudging towards the closet with a blank mind. I hesitated before opening it, knowing that I shouldn't have been surprised to see that none of the clothing in side was mine.

There were blue uniforms similar to the man's on the left side of the closet, everyday clothes on the right. What bugged me was that the clothes were two whole, maybe three, sizes smaller then my size. How was I going to fit into them?

I figured I needed to wear the uniform like the man, so I grabbed a copy and went to the other door that wasn't destroyed. I opened it catiously, peeking my head inside curiously. It was a bathroom, an ordinary one with a shower, sink, toilet, a mirror and white walls and tile.

_This is beyond weird..._ I thought to myself, walking inside slowly and closing the door behind me, locking it.

Another change: I never had a bathroom attached to my room.

I stood there a moment, everything spinning inside my head which only made the headache worse.

Who was that man?

"Maybe I should call the police..." I whispered in thought. I let out a shaky breath, about to get undressed to take a shower when I caught movement beside me. I spun around, seeing someone there.

It was a girl, not a very tall one and maybe too slender for her own sake. She looked like she might have an eating disorder.

He skin wasn't special, not a beautiful tan or ivory, just plain peach. Her hair went to her shoulders, frizzing out as if she had just gotten out of bed. It was colored auburn, slightly red yet slightly brown.

Her eyes were wide, glassy with what could be panic. The color of her eyes were a pale blue that just seemed like blue, nothing special.

That's when I realized half of her was gone.

That's when I realized the sink was there where her other half should be.

That's when I realized...

That she was _me_.

"Oh god, no." I breathed out, backing up with a hand over my mouth. The girl, who was now me, copied my movement.

"That isn't me, that can't be me!" her lips moved silently along with mine, horror reflected in her eyes.

I was nothing like before. My skin used to be darker, nearly black (which I considered my pride and joy) and my eyes had been a dark, chestnut brown. I used to be tall, taller then most girls in my class.

My hair used to be jet black, like the man's, and had gone to my middle back...

This person _could not in any shape or form_ _be me._

It wasn't possible.

I gulped loudly, letting out a shaky breath as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Are you going to get ready or not, for crying out loud!" the man yelled from another room. I shook my head violently, undressing and jumping into the shower with the water as hot as I could get it, no matter the burning on my skin.

_I'm just hallucinating._ I told myself, closing my eyes tightly. I was hoping the water would make me snap out of it, that I would suddenly be in my regular house's bathroom down the hall while my parents made breakfast. _It's all your imagination._

When I got out of the shower and dried myself off, I whiped steam off of the mirror to check my reflection.

I was the same, although me skin was red now.

"This isn't happening..." I muttered. I then started to get dressed into the uniform when the man's voice yelled at me again, my eyes glancing towards the mirror every few seconds.

Never once did my new reflection change or waver.

I put my hair up into a bun after that, not bothering to dry it. I walked out of the bathroom, finding the man waiting for me in my room impatiently.

"You're out of coffee." he stated.

"Sorry..." I muttered, not really caring since I had other things on my mind. Besides, I didn't even _like_ coffee.

"Don't forget your watch." he said, throwing a silver object at me. I just barely caught it by it's chain, holding it up with unsteady hands to inspect it.

It was a silver pocket watch with some sort of design on it's front, reminding me of a dragon.

"What's this for?" I asked. He stared at me like _I_ was the crazy one.

Just a notice: he's the crazy one. I'm not making this story up! Seriously! I just woke up and this insane man shoots down my door with fire and demands a ride.

"It's your state alchemist pocket watch." he said, eyeing my catiously. Looking at a clock on the wall, he forgot about my question and grabbed my hand. I barely had enough time to stuff the watch into my pocket.

"Come on, we're two hours late." he said, dragging me through the house (which I didn't even get to have a good look at before I was outside).

Once outside, I discovered that I didn't have my own house. I lived in an apartment.

Whoop-di-flippin'-doo.

He dragged me down the stairs, seeing how my room was on the second floor. He lead me to a car, an old fashioned one at that.

I didn't even know what type of car it was, seeing how I only saw it in the movies my great grandma watched.

"Here's your keys." he said, throwing them to me. This time, I missed and had to pick them up from the ground. He then got into the passenger's seat.

_Oh no..._ I thought, staring at the car with wide eyes. He rolled down his window, looking at me curiously.

"Get in." he said, wondering why I hadn't already.

"Um, I'm too young to drive." I said stupidly. He narrowed his eyes in pure annoyance.

"You're twenty-five, Kasia." he said angerily. I nearly choked.

What happened to the other eleven years of my life?!

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._ the words repeated as I numbly climbed into the driver's seat, staring at the steering wheel in fear.

There weren't even any _seatbelts_.

"Any time now, Kaisa." he said, his face showing annoyance as he rested his cheek on his knuckles, staring through the windowsheild.

I gulped, thinking over everything my mom and dad had done when driving. I took the keys, attempting to put them into the ignition although I missed a few times with my still trembling hands (how I wished they were still...).

Once I got the keys in, I turned it. The car roared to life. After that, I just sat there.

"Put it into reverse." he deadpanned.

"Oh...um...okay." I said, nodding slightly as I did what he told me to. I thought over what my parents did one more time before remembering to push the gas petal.

I took a deep breath. _Please work..._ I begged, slamming my foot onto the gas petal. Both of us screamed as the car sped backwards and into the road, skidding around and facing a different direction.

"Go forward! Forward!" the man shouted. I grabbed the gear shift, forcing it to drive. The car lurched forward, speeding along the road recklessly.

"Steer, damn it!" he shouted, holding on to his chair for dear life.

"Where do I go?!" I shouted back. We were already pretty far from the apartment, seeing how it had been a straight road.

Right then, there was a screeching noise and we both screamed again.

-

"Hey, Colonel, you're-what happened to you?" a man with blondish brown hair froze, staring at me and the "Colonel". A cigarette was in his mouth, creating a small smoke. He, too, was wearing a blue uniform.

"Remind me to take away your lincense under state law." the Colonel muttered to me. Both of us stood in front of the new man, out clothes slightly ripped up and our hair askew. Bruises were here and there, maybe a cut or two.

Outside, there was a car that had damaged a perfectly innocent tree, smoke streaming out it's busted engine.

Not. My. Fault.

"Good idea." I muttered back, not caring if I had a license or not since I no longer had a car. I could walk, right?

I bet it was just luck I hadn't killed us.

"Anyways, Hawkeye's been wondering where you've been." the man said. The Colonel groaned.

"This can't get any worse..." he said to himself. "Havoc, go tell her that I had a hold up and that I'm on my way to do my paperwork now." he said. Who I believed to be Havoc nodded, then looked my way.

"Hey Kasia." he said with a smile. "Good luck with your Alchemy Assessment this month." with that, he turned and left down one of the many halls in this building.

Or as the Colonel had called it once we were out of the car-of-death: "Thank God! We're finally at HQ!"

So, this was supposedly HQ.

The Colonel, who I still didn't have a real name for yet, started to walk down a different hall. Not knowing what to do, I followed him.

His eyes flashed towards me, a curious look on his face.

Well, at least he wasn't angry anymore...then again, it wasn't his car.

"Kasia, your office is the other way." he said calmly. I blinked. _Office?_

"Um, I know..." I lied.

"Then why are you following me?"

"...uh...just...wanted to apologize." I said, since it was the first thing to come to my mind.

"Apology accepted. I suggest you go to your office unless you want to get your head shot off as I try to tell Lt. Hawkeye why I'm late, since she probably won't believe Havoc."

"Um, I can tell her." I volunteered. He smirked slightly, one of those smirks that I could see women swooning for.

"That's surprisingly generous of you." he said, closing his eyes as he walked with his hands in his pockets (I didn't get how he could walk with his eyes closed...).

"Well, it's my fault." I said. "So, I might as well, right?" something that sounded like a small laugh came from him.

"Your head." he said, stopping at a door and then opening his eyes (still wondered how he knew when to stop).

He unlocked the door with a key, opening it to reveal an office. A few couches and a desk were there, the desk crowded with paperwork.

"Take a seat." was all he said as he went to his desk. "Might as well pretend to be doing my work so she's not too mad." I sat down on one of the couches, looking around with interest.

He looked up at me then. "So, who is it?" I stared at him, not knowing what he meant.

"Huh?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows towards him. I felt stiff and out of place under his gaze (probably since his eyes were such a weird onyx color).

"You've been acting strangely." he stated. I stiffened more. "You seem...uncomfortable. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"What? There is no guy!" I said, waving my arms in front of me.

"Then why are you acting so dazed?" I went silent, my reaction making him seem smug.

Yeah, like I could tell him the truth. _"Because I'm in someone else's body living someone elses life. I'm really 14, not 25. I'm Alice Kralea, not Kasia whatever her name is."_

Yup, that would send me to a mental institute.

"I'm just a little confused, that's all." I said instead. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Um, stayed up too late..." I lied.

"I see..." he didn't look completely believing, but he didn't have time to say anything else before the door banged open, the sound of a gun loading behind us.

"You have ten minutes to explain why you're late, Roy." a female voice demanded. I slowly turned my head, my eyes wide and my mouth gaped open in shock.

A girl was standing there, her gun aimed at who I now knew as Roy. It was loaded, I knew it was.

Her hair was blond, pulled back into something similar to a bun (mine seemed messy compared to her's, even though they were different styles). Her eyes were a light auburn, her skin light and thin (although not as thin as I now was, so she at least looked like she ate).

She wore the same uniform, too.

"Hawkeye, put the gun down." Roy said. She didn't listen.

So, this was Lt. Hawkeye.

Several things clicked in my mind at once.

1: Everyone was in uniforms, and with different ranks used in a _military_. I was now one of them, although I didn't even know my own rank.

2: Roy meant it when he warned me about getting my head shot off.

3: Relating to number two: I seriously could die here, even if this wasn't me.

I sure as hell felt sorry for whoever I was, right then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Personally, I am proud of this. -nods-**

**Thank you Colonel-Bastard for correcting Riza's eye color, by the way!**

**And no, Alice is in no way shape or form like me. How?**

**I'm tall, yes, but not that tall. My hair goes slightly past shoulder length and isn't black, it's dark brown.**

**My eyes are grayish blue (turn green once in a while, though).**

**My skin is a different color (not being racist. If I was, she would have had the same skin color as me before, right?).**

**Now, I am also not Kasia. Her hair is auburn, mine is not. She is short, I am not. Yes, her eyes are blue, but mine are grayish blue and turn green.**

**I'm not that skinny (how I wish I was...).**

**I'm not in the world of FMA -cries-**

**Okay, now, let's see...reviews, yadda yadda yadda, give me your opinions (and if you want, I could use some ideas). **

**Blah, Blah, Blah, b-day coming up, more yadda yadda yadda...**

**Whatever, the chapter's over now, anyways .**


End file.
